The invention relates to a detachable bathtub. More particularly, the invention relates to a detachable side board of a bathtub.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bathtub 9 has three sides connecting to the walls A. The side board 91 and the bathtub 9 are made in one piece. However, the side board 91 may be located at the left side or the right side of the bathtub 9 according to the arrangement of the bathroom. Therefore, two types of bathtubs 9 should be manufactured by two types of molds. Since the side board 91 and the bathtub 9 are made in one piece, they cannot be detached to replace the broken side board 91 or the broken bathtub 9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,568 discloses a side board for a bathtub. However, there are too many elements in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,568. Thus it is very cumbersome to assemble the side board and the bathtub. It is cumbersome to detach the side board from the bathtub also while the side board or the bathtub is broken.